My Shameful Song
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: A Oneshot about Sasuke and Naruto. YAOI!


Missing Victim here with my **_first _**song fic.! It took me about an hour to write this, but I've had the idea for about a month. And it's been bugging me to death!!!! First time I heard the song Shameful by Atreyu Naruto and Sasuke popped into my head. So yeah. ENJOY!!!! 3

Disclaimer: Do you really think _I_ own Naruto?! Yeah I didn't think so.

"Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired kunoichi yelled as the raven traitor walked into the gates of the village hidden on the leaves. "Hn." Was her only answer as he walked his way to the Hokage tower. He had come back the perfect day of the year. It was the annual festival. "You know Sasuke-kun, that Naruto's in one of the acts this year. I heard that this year he's going to sing." She stated following him. Sasuke thought, 'Hn. That dobe, singing?! I don't think that will ever happen. Maybe I'll just have to go and see how his _song_ will go.'

_**Later that night**_

"AND THE NEXT ACT IS… NARUTO UZAMAKI AND FRIENDS!!!!" The announcer yelled then ran off stage. The ever so curious Sasuke sat near the back waiting for Naruto to mess up some how.

1 Guitar started, followed by another, then a set of drums. Then came _his_ voice.

_You should have ran for days_

_You embrace, you betray,_

I'm sick to say, you're a sick cliché 

_But when you ran, you tripped and fell_

_On a path that lead you straight to hell_

Sasuke was in complete awe. He didn't know that Naruto could sing! But yet, the song somehow seemed like it was meant for him.

This is my salt in your wounds, this is my I told you so 

_But if you knew, What I know_

Would you move, Like you do? 

_With malicious discontent_

Yeah what about, what it be, don't destroy 

_But did you have a reason why?!_

Ok. So Sasuke was VERY sure this song was for him, but why?! How?! Did the blonde know that he would somehow come?! The ravens head was full of questions.

_Here's to lowering caskets of old friends_

_Choice and consequence_

_We'll birth a new day with the death of an old and_

_START OVER!  
START OVER!_

_Here's to burring hatchets of those you'd_

_Never call your friends_

_We'll birth a new day with the death of an old and_

_START OVER!_

_START OVER!_

Sasuke hadn't killed any friends that he knew of- Oh wait. There was that time in the valley of Ends where he almost killed Naruto. Damnit, stupid blonde. Bringing all of this shit up.

Can you breath in, Reach in an let it out 

_The evil inside._

_That's eating you out, tonight. _

With every venomous move that will suck you up and spit you 

_Get out of my life, get out of my sight_

He knew that he had been consumed by evil at one point. But didn't he over come that by killing that stupid Snake dude. And did Naruto really wants him out of his life and never see him again?

_Here's to lowering caskets of old friends_

_Choice and consequence_

_We'll birth a new day with the death of an old and_

_START OVER!  
START OVER!_

_Here's to burring hatchets of those you'd_

Never call your friends 

_We'll birth a new day with the death of an old and_

_START OVER!_

START OVER! 

_You let yourself get carried away_

_Now act like your ashamed._

You let yourself get carried away 

_Bow your head and accept the blame_

You let yourself get carried away 

_Get this now you waste_

He did feel bad. All the innocent lives he took, without even a second thought. He now knew it was wrong, but at the time, he was told it was right.

_And now its time to see_

What you don't mean to me 

_Now its time to say_

_What you don't mean_

_To me_

_Now its time to say_

_What you don't mean_

_To me_

Sasuke didn't like the way this song was ending. He didn't want the dobe to forget about him. He didn't know why but, if he lost his (a/n: yes HIS!) energetic blonde, he wouldn't be able to go on anymore. He needed that blonde. He needed to tell him that he really-

_Here's to lowering caskets of old friends_

_Choice and consequence_

_We'll birth a new day with the death of an old and_

_START OVER!  
START OVER!_

_Here's to burring hatchets of those you'd_

_Never call your friends_

_We'll birth a new day with the death of an old and_

The song ended and everyone walked off stage. The crowd was going crazy and Sakura was smiling because she knew the underlying meaning of the song.

Backstage

"G-Good job N-Naruto," stuttered a blushing Hinata. "Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said smiling. Just him smiling almost caused Hinata to faint. "OI! DOBE!" Naruto looked to the source of the yelling, but he already knew who the voice belonged to. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "N-Naruto," The Uchiha, Stuttering?, "Was that song, somehow related to me, And-" Sasuke swallowed, hard. 'Come one Sasuke, just say it. You can do it.' His inner mind thought. "And…?" Questioned Naruto. 'Come on Sasuke. I know what you want to say, just say it already.' Naruto thought inwardly smiling at the ravens mental conflict. "Me and….. you?" He whispered. "What would give you that idea?!" Asked Naruto. 'Does, That mean I misinterpreted it?! Aw man. I must look so stupid!' Thought Sasuke. Naruto leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'm glad you figured it out. I was worried you wouldn't show, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke smirked. So he had thought wrong about being wrong. "I love you _Naru-chan_" In an instant he closed the gab between their lips. After their heated kiss ended, Naruto whispered, "I love you too Sasuke-kun"

M.V. I really like the way this one turned out! I think it's my best one yet!

Sasuke -very pissed- THAT'S IT!!! NO SEX?!?!?!

M.V. Hey! Now Sasuke, you know I'm working on the one with the lemon in it. I've just hit a major writers block!!

Naruto Well, just make sure you get over it soon!!

M.V. Don't worry Naruto, Ill try. SEE SASUKE!!! Why cant you be nice like Naruto..? –Hands Naruto ramen-

-Naruto happily eats ramen-

Sasuke Hn. Cuz I don't wanna be?

Naruto Aw Sasu-kun, be nice please… for me? –Puppy eyes-

Sasuke -twitching- Can't. resist. The. CUTENESS! –Runs off with Naruto-

M.V. Uh…. Please review!!!


End file.
